


Betting Pool

by writingandchocolatemilk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Requests, snerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan was trying very hard not to punch Romano in the face. He was at a bar, so maybe it was his fault, but regardless, he wanted to punch Romano. Japan enjoyed a good drink after World Meetings, something to calm his nerves after debating politics. Usually, these were peaceful visits to the local hotel bar.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Italy was staying at the same hotel, and the Southern half was sitting next to him. Romano had been quiet for most of the night, chatting with the local girls, but he had caught sight of Japan.</p>
<p>“Japan,” Romano greeted, sitting heavily down next to him, “The wine at this place fucking sucks.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting Pool

Japan was trying very hard not to punch Romano in the face. He was at a bar, so maybe it was his fault, but regardless, he wanted to punch Romano. Japan enjoyed a good drink after World Meetings, something to calm his nerves after debating politics. Usually, these were peaceful visits to the local hotel bar.  


Unfortunately, Italy was staying at the same hotel, and the Southern half was sitting next to him. Romano had been quiet for most of the night, chatting with the local girls, but he had caught sight of Japan.

“Japan,” Romano greeted, sitting heavily down next to him, “The wine at this place fucking sucks.”

At first, Japan thought Romano was talking to someone else. There was an awkward silence before Japan realized that no, Romano very much was asking his opinion on the alcohol. Japan looked at his drink—something he had pointed to on the menu—and back to Romano.

“I haven’t tried the wine.”

Romano nodded, taking a large gulp from his cup. “Have you ever noticed that hotel bars either have the best or worst alcohol? One time, in this shack somewhere in Canada, this guy was selling fucking beer out of this truck.”

Japan eyebrows pulled together. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it was some of the best beer I’ve ever had. I think he was one of those…” Romano’s pointer finger spun in a circle as he thought, “They make illegal alcohol. It was very good.”

Japan nodded, returning to his phone and his drink. Hopefully, Romano would take the hint and leave Japan to ruminate. Romano did, but only long enough to order another drink. It was… It had a mini-umbrella. 

“God, these Australian girls are amazing,” Romano continued, taking a long swig. 

Oh, Japan hadn’t been interested in the women. He nodded, but Romano seemed to be waiting for a response. Japan looked from his phone to Romano, then around the room, trying to find something interesting about the women.

“They’re very… Blonde.” 

Romano nodded. “Gorgeous. Anyways, you participating in that—the betting pool? I’ve put everything I have on America, so I’m hoping for the best. Something really spectacular—bets on Russia.”

The betting pool, the one run by Switzerland that was probably rigged. After years of World Meetings, the nations had recognized that disruptions were bound to happen. Something any of them could discuss—more than the weather.

“England with France,” Japan returned, finishing his drink, “Though they have been more friendly toward one another than I would have expected. Hopefully, something will happen for tomorrow.”

Romano tapped his drink against the counter—it was grating. Japan focused his gaze on the décor. Everything was glass and the sea, fishes adorned the walls and there was a waterfall somewhere. Australia never failed to show off his impressive hotels.

“What are the odds of you making a snarky comment?”

Japan’s head slowly turned back to Romano. “Excuse me?”

Romano smiled, trying to be secretive, but looking really, really drunk. “They have bets for you, you know. I didn’t put all my money on _just_ America, and I was wondering… Perhaps you could mention something to him, about his culture or—anime.”

Japan stood.

The next morning, the nations shuffled into the room slowly. It was the last day of the monthly meeting, and everyone was looking forward to going home. Japan had gotten there early, and he watched carefully as Romano walked in. 

Japan and Australia were good trading partners. He had called in a favor.

Romano sat down next to him, looking exhausted and hung over. He frowned at his placard being switched, but rested his head against the desk, groaning. Spain bounced into the room, looking significantly happier than the rest of them there.

When Romano heard Spain’s voice, he groaned once again. 

The meeting continued from yesterday apace. Japan listened when it was necessary, highly aware of Romano’s presence. The other nation was listening, but barely, writing notes seemingly at random.

Romano did enough groaning for everyone to know he was miserable. Japan’s pencil snapped, and he was lucky he had a pen. 

Finally, there was a coffee break. Romano slinked off to the coffee table, accompanied by Spain.

“Jesus Christ, it’s so fucking early,” Romano snapped, fumbling for the sugar. “Why do we have to have these things so early in the God damned morning?”

Japan strolled up, grabbing a cookie. “Romano?”

Romano looked at him, irritated. “Yes?”

“These meeting may be a bit better if you didn’t spend all night drinking and having loud, angry sex with Spain.” Japan took a bite of his cookie. “Was that snarky enough?” 

Romano stared. Spain giggled. Japan smiled and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

>  **From anonymous:** If you're still doing requests, romano and japan drinking please?
> 
> Snerk.


End file.
